1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clutch and motor/generator arrangement suitable for use in a hybrid powertrain and more particularly to an integrated clutch and motor/generator assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicle powertrain systems employing two or more prime movers to drive the vehicle are well known in the art. Typical hybrid powertrain systems utilize an internal combustion engine that is strategically operated in combination with an electric motor to provide driving torque to the wheels of the vehicle.
So-called “parallel hybrid” powertrain systems have been developed that commonly interface the electric motor in line between the vehicle engine and the transmission. In one known parallel hybrid system, the motor rotor is coupled directly to the engine output shaft. In this type of parallel hybrid powertrain, a main clutch must be operated conventionally to disengage the engine from the transmission. Such use of a separate main clutch and motor requires significant space between the engine and the transmission to accommodate the width of the components. This limitation increases the overall size and weight of the hybrid powertrain, which is undesirable to manufacturers of hybrid vehicles.